Upsy Downosis/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to a long shot of Tracy flying through the sky during the day.) Narrator: It was a sunny, clear sky one morning in Tarrytown, but Tracy barely noticed as she raced home with excitement. Tracy: Oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait to tell everybody the good news! (She swoops o.s.; wipe to outside the main hangar at Tarrytown Airport, where she enters.) Tracy: Listen up, everybody, I have great news! (In a longer shot, Jay Jay, Snuffy and Herky come in from either side. Herky is the only one airborn.) Jay Jay: Tracy, what's got your tailfin all in a tizzy? Tracy: I just flew over Rivertown—they finished setting up all the rides for the Rivertown Fair. Herky: The r-r-rides are all r-r-ready? Oh, yippee! (The quartet share chatters of excitement; Jay Jay spins around.) Jay Jay: It's spin-a-riffic! (Close-up.) We're on vacation tomorrow, and E.Z. O' Malley promised we can all go to the fair! Snuffy: I can't wait to eat all the cotton candy there is—every color. Herky: And I can't wait to go on all the r-r-rides! (The conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Brenda, who chuckles slightly as she approaches Tracy.) Brenda: You guys aren't talking about the Rivertown Fair again, are you? Tracy: Oh, sorry, Brenda. But we're so excited. Brenda: That's okay, me too. But because E.Z. Airlines is closed tomorrow, we've got lots of work to do today. Let's get to it! (She exits.) Herky: Br-r-renda's r-r-right, we have deliver-r-ries to make and chor-r-res to do. But then, oh...whoop-de-do! (On "Whoop-de-do", he does a full somersault into the air, then settles back to his original position.) Jay Jay: Okay, everybody. (Close-up.) Let's get started. If we hurry, we can get everything done in record time. (They share words of agreement and excitement as they hurry o.s. on either side, the planes taxiing down the street, the helicoptor hovering upward. Iris in to the quartet flying in a square formation through the sky.) Snuffy: Hey, Herky, I never been to the Rivertown Fair before. Are the rides really as good as everyone says? Herky: Ar-r-re they good?! Oh, Snuffy, the r-r-rides at the R-r-rivertown Fair-r-r are the goodest r-r-rides ever-r-r! (Cut to Tracy on the end of this.) Tracy: Herky, "goodest" isn't a word. You mean they have the best rides ever. Herky: R-r-right, they have those, too. (As he continues, his words are accompanied by the following flying actions, rising high into the air; diving headfirst downward; flying in a zig-zag pattern upward to his original position; flying in upside-down loop-de-loops around the others; and finally returning to his original position, completely dizzy before he rearranges himself to fly straight on again.) Herky: They go uuuuup...and they go dooooown...and they go ziggy-zaggy-ziggy-zaggy... (chuckles) and they spin you ar-r-round...and ar-r-round...and ar-r-rou...ohhhhh...then you have to stop, to make your-r-r head stop spinning. And then, you'r-r-re r-r-ready to r-r-ride all over-r-r again! (chuckles) Cheerful acoustic guitar/xylophone melody with tambourine/drum accents, stately 4 (C major) Herky: That's what makes going on all the r-r-rides at the fair-r-r so fun, Snuffy! (He starts flying over the others in various directions and patterns according to the lyrics.) Herky: Upsy downsy, spinsy ar-r-roundsy Ziggy zaggy loop-de-loop R-r-roller coaster run, ferris wheel fun It's all r-r-right the-r-re All but Jay Jay: At the fair Xylophone out, clarinet in (Jay Jay does a barrel roll and flies wobbly in time.) Jay Jay: Whirley twirley, boyesy and girley Wiggle jiggle ice cream scoop (He does a sideways barrel roll; the others fly o.s.) A non stop thrill, time stands still (He somersaults, and the others come back.) It's all right there All: At the fair Clarinet out, light percussion/strings in Tracy: This is where the world goes out to play (She rises high into the air.) What a perfect place to brush your cares away Stoptime (She quickly drops back down to her original position, and the four singers barrel roll from side to side.) All: At the fair, at the fair It's all right there at the fair Normal rhythm resumes; flute in Herky: Curvey wervey Jay Jay: Shake up your nervey Tracy: Cotton candy dandy day Flute out; timpani drum on end of next two lines Snuffy: (spoken) Everything's wow Herky (spoken) Everything's pow All: Nothing's gonna get in our way Flute/recorder in, intensity builds (Cut from one singer to another during the next two lines.) All: Rain or shine, we don't mind Why should we care? (Cut to frame all of them.) Everything is there at the fair (They fly downward.) Everything is there at the fair (They proceed forward slowly as they hold the last word, then zoom o.s.) Song ends (Wipe to an empty area of the sky; Jay Jay swoops into view.) Jay Jay: My favorite ride is the Whirly-Twirl— (Widen to frame the others.) —it goes up and down, and round and round. (He flies slightly upward and downward on "up and down", then tilts from side to side on "round and round".) Herky: Yeah, like this! (He starts spinning around in circles, but this suddenly becomes uncontrollable as he suddenly knocks Jay Jay out of the way. In a long shot, he begins to dart all over the place.) Jay Jay: Whoa, hey! Look out! (The helicopter yells out in dizziness as he jerks up and down.) Jay Jay: Herky, you almost ran right into me! What's the matter? Herky: I don't know! I...feel...so...dizzy... (He groans, then jerks to Jay Jay's side, who dodges.) Herky: Whoa! Sor-r-ry, Jay Jay. For-r-r a second there, I didn't feel too well. Jay Jay: Maybe you'd better rest—after all, you don't wanna get all tired out before the big trip. Herky: R-r-rest? No way, we've got wor-r-rk to do. Jay Jay: Look, let's all split up and get all our work done. We don't want anything to spoil our vacation, right? Other three: Right! Jay Jay: Good. See ya later! (The planes swoop o.s. in different directions, the helicopter hovers to the center of the screen.) Narrator: Everyone was very excited about going to the fair, and wanted to get ready for a day off. But the most excited one of all was Herky. (Down he goes; wipe to outside Andy's Donut shop downtown, where Herky flies past.) Narrator: So, Herky hurried through his first chore. (Overview of the village; Herky suddenly spins around uncontrollably.) Herky: Whoaohoh!! (He rises back into the air and begins to jiggle in place as he flies.) Narrator: However, up in the air once more, Herky soon realized he was getting dizzier all the time. Herky: Oh come on, Her-r-rky, old helicopter-r-r...you can do it...you can do it...you can...whoa!!! (In an instant, he is automatically flipped upside down, with no control over himself to do so.) Herky: Golly, I'm upside down! I gotta make myself fly r-r-right side up again! (Grunting, he manages to flip himself right side up, and sighs in relief.) Herky: Ther-r-re. (He is flipped again; he shrieks weakly.) Oh, no! Narrator: Hard as he tried, Herky just couldn't fly right side up anymore. (He dives o.s., and the scene dissolves to an establishing shot of Tarrytown, the upside down flying helicopter making his way toward the airport.) Narrator: He made his way back to the airport and found a way to land quickly— (Overhead shot of the airport; Herky flips himself right side up.) —because he didn't want anyone to know what was wrong with him.) (He goes o.s.; cut to outside Old Oscar's barn, where he finds the old biplane in front of it.) Oscar: Hey there, youngster! Herky: Huh? Oh. (turns around) Hi, Old Oscar-r-r. Oscar: What'cha up to? Herky: Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Say, I was just wonder-r-ring, have you ever-r-r hear-r-rd of a pr-r-roblem that makes you fly upside down? Oscar: Why, sure. (chuckles) Well, that's called Upsy Downosis. Herky: Upsy...what? Oscar: Upsy Downosis. Well, it's a little cold that planes catch from time to time. (stammers) Why? You...know anybody who's got it? Herky: Huh? Me? Uh, no. No way, I-I don't know anybody that's got it, uh-uh. Oscar: Well, if you ever meet somebody who does have it, then you tell 'em that they need plenty of rest— (Close-up of Herky; he continues o.s.) —and no flying, eh...for at least one week— (Back to him.) —or else, things will get even worse. Well, gotta go, see ya later, Herky. (He taxis away.) Herky: Uh...bye. Oh no, I can't r-r-rest! I can't let anybody know I have Upsy Downosis—if I do, I won't be able to go to the fair! (He moans weakly and hovers upward; cut to an overview of Tarrytown as he comes forward.) Narrator: Herky was so afraid he'd miss the big trip, that he ignored Old Oscar's wise advice. (The moment Herky flits toward the camera he is flipped upside down again, and he voices a shriek.) Herky: Oops! Gee willikers, how can I hide this fr-r-rom Br-r-renda eve-r-r-ry time I tr-r-ry to fly right side up, I keep flyin' upside down? (Something clicks in his head.) Hey, I have an idea. How about if I tr-r-ry to fly upside down? Then, maybe that'll make me fly...r-r-right side up! (chuckles) Let's see now... (Grunting, he flips right side up.) Ther-r-re! (chuckles) Now, nobody will ever-r-r know I have Upsy Downosis. (He turns around in the direction of the airport; inside the main hangar, Brenda is holding a cart of stacked packages. Herky joins her.) Herky: Hey, Br-r-renda! I am r-r-ready for my next job. Brenda: Oh, great. I need you to take these five boxes of eggs to the Tarrytown Grocery Store, please. Herky: Ooookay. Brenda: Okay, we're going to put them in your cargo hold, but you have to be very, very careful. These eggs could break. Herky: You could count on me, Br-r-renda—Slow and Steady Herky. That's what they call me! Brenda: Okay. Let's go. (She grabs up the first box and exits to load it; dissolve to a head-on view of the sky as Herky hovers up into view, jittering slightly.) Herky: Concentr-r-ate, Her-r-rky...concentr-r-rate... (His friends fly up to him.) Jay Jay: Hey there, Herky. Guess what? Herky: Hey, guys. What's goin'— (swerves) Whoops! On? Jay Jay: We're almost done with our chores. Herky: (swerves more) Whoops! Uh, that's great—oops! Tracy: Just think: tomorrow, we get to ride all those rides at the fair. Snuffy: Especially the one you told me about, that goes up and down and ziggy-zaggy-ziggy-zaggy... Herky: (totally losing control) WOOOOAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! (He drops out of view; Jay Jay floats in to observe.) Jay Jay: Herky! Tracy: He's gonna break those eggs! We have to do something! Jay Jay: You're right, Tracy! (They swoop o.s. in unision; Herky continues falling out of control until his friends arrive. Snuffy watches from behind, Jay Jay and Tracy fly in from either side so Herky lands on their wings, relieved from this.) Herky: Whew, thanks for saving the eggs. And saving my bacon. Jay Jay: Herky, what's the matter with you? Herky: (dumbfounded) Just help me make this deliver-r-ry, and then I'll tell you the whole stor-r-ry. Narrator: And that's exactly what happened. (They fly off on the end of this; from here, cut to inside the main hangar. Brenda is kneeling down, shining a flashlight into Herky's open mouth.) Herky: Ahhhhh... Brenda: Uh-huh...yup. (stands up) It's exactly what I thought. I'm afraid you've got Upsy Downosis. (Herky's mouth falls slightly open in shock, and the view widens to frame Jay Jay and Tracy next to him. Both voice disappointed groans, and Herky's face falls into a state of shame.) Herky: Does this mean I can't go to the fair? Brenda: I'm afraid so, Herky. I'm sorry. Maybe if you rested straight away, well, you'll be feeling better by now. You could've gone to the fair. Herky: Br-r-renda, I'm sor-r-ry I didn't tell you how I was feeling r-r-right away. Brenda: That's alright, Herky. Next time, you'll do the right thing. Herky: I sure will, oh, well. Brenda: I'll go get you some medicine. Herky: Thanks. Bye, Br-r-renda. Brenda: Bye, Herky. (she exits.) Jay Jay: Gosh, Herky. I'm really sorry you can't go to the fair. Tracy: Me too. (Wide shot; Snuffy is across from them.) Snuffy: Me three. You'll miss the cotton candy...and bobbing for apples...and the rides...and the other candy...and the food...and all the candy— Herky: (interrupting) Uh-uh-uh! Thanks, Snuffy. I know what I'm gonna miss. Jay Jay: Well, anyway, we've got to finish our chores. (Herky's rotor spins.) We'll see ya later, Herky. (The planes exit.) Herky: Sur-r-re. Later-r-r. Narrator: So, poor Herky hovered off to get rest— (He rises off the ground...) —and to daydream about what he was going to miss at the fair. (...and hovers away sadly. Dissolve to an overview of the downtown square, the remaining planes fly over it one by one.) Narrator: But later that day, a funny thing happened to the other planes as they flew over Tarrytown. (They go o.s.; cut to a stretch of sky; Jay Jay rises into view at a long distance and comes forward.) Narrator: The first one it happened to was Jay Jay. He was making a delivery, flying along just fine, when suddenly... (A few seconds later, Jay Jay begins to jiggle uncontrollably.) Jay Jay: Whoa...I feel dizzy... (He screams and automatically flips upside down, no control.) Oh no! I'm flying upside down! (Shock spreads across his face; cut to Tracy flying over Smiling Meadow.) Narrator: Then it happened to Tracy. (The light violet jet plane is flipped, too.) Tracy: Yikes! (She goes o.s.; cut to Snuffy floating away from Lightning Bug Lake.) Narrator: And even little Snuffy. (The Skywriter suffers the same flip like the others.) Snuffy: Whoa! Oh no!! (Wipe to an overview of the kids' hangar; zoom in slowly.) Narrator: They had all come down with... (Cut to inside, the three planes standing together.) Jay Jay, Snuffy, Tracy: UPSY DOWNOSIS!! (Herky hovers down to them.) Herky: You mean, you all have it, too? Tracy: Yup. 'Fraid so. Snuffy: I'm so sick, I'm turning green! Jay Jay: Uh...Snuffy? You always were green. Snuffy: Oh, yeah. Right. Jay Jay: Herky, after we saw what happened to you, we all knew we had to do the smart thing and get plenty of rest. Herky: That was smart, alr-r-right! Jay Jay: So it looks like you're going to have company after all: us. And we'll all just have to go to the fair when we get better. Narrator: And so, that's how Herky learned that whenever he felt bad, the best thing to do was to tell somebody right away, before things got worse. As for the fair, after everybody got better... (On the end of this, snap immediately to a distant shot of a fairground surrounded by various farmland. Hot air balloons float blissfully over, and the four kids happily fly toward it as fireworks begin to go off.) Narrator: They went to it after all. And just as Jay Jay had promised, they had the best time ever. (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts